1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to filter devices, especially, to a filter device for filtering dust from air.
2. Description of Related Art
Dust in air worsens a working environment. When the dust concentration in the air is too high, a dust explosion may be easily generated. A filter device generally includes a filter net and a spraying module to lower the dust concentration in the air. However, the mesh in the filter net is easily blocked, and this decreases the filtering efficiency of the filter device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.